


Обещай мне

by silver_river



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_river/pseuds/silver_river





	Обещай мне

У него выгоревшие травинки в волосах и подбородок припорошен серой пылью, а у тебя дико трясутся руки. Даже тогда, когда ты, словно в чертовом дежавю, усаживаешься подле него на переднее сидение, до странноватого отрешенного отупения боясь поднять глаза просто потому, что он может исчезнуть в любое мгновение. Растаять колышущимся миражом. Туманной дымкой. Долетевшим издалека, исчезающим мороком. Тебе кажется, что ты попросту рехнешься. Сдохнешь, не выдержав всей этой поебени. Затяжной комы, в которой ты живешь и из которой пытаешься выкарабкаться долгие четыре месяца. А потому, ты жмуришься, ловя привычные оттенки его голоса, косишься на сильные с вечно изгрызенными ногтями и задравшимися заусенцами пальцы. Запоминаешь. Наблюдаешь исподтишка. Воруешь каждое движение, каждый незначительный жест, тут же пряча в какую-то особую ячейку собственной памяти, где хаотичными комками разбросана не одна сотня других, не менее значимых для тебя воспоминаний.  
В машине душно. Из ветрового окна не веет ни малейшим отголоском прохлады. Ты трешь жесткую щетину над верхней губой, где капельки пота собираются щекотным ручейком, и прячешь подрагивающие пальцы в изодранные карманы штанов. На шве обнаруживаются неровные катышки ниток, и ты крутишь их, морщась, когда загрубевшая, шероховатая кожа на подушечках цепляется за гладкую подкладку. Ты смущен и раздавлен. Испуган до неконтролируемой внутренней дрожи, которую не может унять даже его чертово присутствие. На языке соленый привкус ржавчины и ты с трудом осознаешь, что прикусил губу до крови. Ты сглатываешь терпкую, горчащую слюну и разглядываешь мутноватые разводы на кажущемся чистом лобовом стекле. В солнечных лучах посверкивает рой танцующих пылинок, что чертят в воздухе необычные фигуры.  
\- Детка, - говорит он, мягко поглаживая ребристый руль и легонько пробегаясь пальцами по приборной доске. – Как же я соскучился.  
В сердце расцветает горячим шаром удушливая обида, которую никак не удается затолкать прочь. Ты сглатываешь и отворачиваешься к окну, где тянется бесконечной лентой ровная полоса дороги, испещренная желтыми указателями и гигантскими полотнами рекламных щитов.  
Под ногами перекатывается пара-тройка картонных старбаксовских стаканчиков из-под кофе и, не имея возможности хоть как-то выместить снедающую тебя злость, ты резко сминаешь их тяжелой подошвой ботинка, не вслушиваясь в легкий треск и скрежет. А может, это скрипит в ирреальном, необъяснимом угаре собственное сердце? Ты не знаешь. Не хочешь знать, скребя ногтями поскрипывающую обивку, когда Дин, чертов мать его, Дин вновь принимается ворковать с горой гребаного металла, не обращая на тебя ни малейшего внимания. И ты не выдерживаешь.  
\- Притормози.  
Он переводит на тебя недоумевающий взгляд: глаза круглые, отвратительно ясные. Смотрит внимательно, цепко отслеживая каждое твое движение.  
\- Сэм?  
\- Останови, - шипишь ты, не в силах понять, какого собственно хрена с тобой творится.  
Тебе страшно и тяжело. Легко и муторно. Ты боишься его присутствия, словно из могилы в далеком Понтиаке выбрался совсем не он. Кто-то другой. Чужой. Это как с трудом долетевший сквозь миллионы парсек затихающий радиосигнал. Как пустая оболочка, напрочь лишенная сердцевины. Изъеденный древесным жуком трухлявый пень. Или окровавленная, свернутая неопрятным заскорузлым комком одежда, которую ты до сих пор таскаешь на дне собственного рюкзака. И тебе страшно. Так страшно видеть его. Слышать привычный, затерявшийся в кашеобразных воспоминаниях голос. Осознавать, что он не помнит. Не знает ни черта, кроме вьющейся змеей дороги, своей ебаной тачки и тебя – надоедливого младшего брата, долбанутого, мать его, Сэма – привычный муляж и фон, скрашивающий его новое существование.  
\- Что такое? – говорит он, резко вдавливая педаль тормоза в пол, от чего ты подпрыгиваешь на жалобно скрипнувшем сидении и неосознанно хватаешься за железную ручку дверцы. – Какого хрена, Сэм?  
Ты не знаешь. Только дышишь загнанно, словно отмахал пешком не менее пяти миль. Только таращишься немигающим взглядом на лобовое стекло, за которым послеполуденная жара раскидывается кусачим, душным одеялом над припорошенной пылью, порыжевшей придорожной травой.  
\- Черт! Да посмотри на меня, наконец! – он хватает тебя за отвороты рубашки и слегка встряхивает, намереваясь докопаться до сути, вырвать из тебя гребаные объяснения и разобраться во всей этой, несущественной на его взгляд, ерунде.  
Наверное, именно поэтому ты отталкиваешь его прочь, на заходящееся воем не смазанных пружин сидение. Именно поэтому тычешься сухими, покрытыми пылью и кровавыми корками губами куда-то ему под подбородок, силясь поймать чертовы слова. Затолкать их обратно ему в глотку, как комья сухой земли в те проклятые четыре месяца, пока он был мертв. Сердце трепыхается пойманной птицей где-то в горле, а ты, наплевав на окружающую, пугающую до усрачки действительность кусаешь его шею, крепко удерживая взметнувшиеся в протестующем движении, отталкивающие тебя руки.  
\- Погоди… погоди, Сэмми, - бормочет он, дергаясь под тобой, как заведенный. – Послушай меня…  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - хрипишь ты, раздирая его рубашку.  
Ткань старая, застиранная. И мелкие пуговицы с веселым перестуком, гулко ударяются о приборную доску. Ты скручиваешь ему руки запутавшимися рукавами и кусаешь потную, открывшуюся кожу шеи и плеч. Вдыхаешь ни с чем несравнимый прогорклый, кисловатый запах и бормочешь, задыхаясь:  
\- Будь ты проклят!  
Он дрожит в твоих руках. Силится выдраться из захвата. Мычит что-то протестующее в твои окровавленные, саднящие губы и стонет, неосознанно выгибаясь навстречу. Ты остервенело дергаешь пряжку его ремня, переключаешься на свою собственную, царапаешь пальцы об острую спицу и зажмуриваешься. В солнечном сплетении неловкость смешивается с болью, грозя разорвать нахрен грудную клетку, превратив мышцы и кости в пульсирующую, истекающую кровью, скользкую массу. Ты прижимаешься крепче, в слабой попытке защитить разваливающийся на куски здравый смысл и сдираешь, наконец, путающуюся, намертво прилипшую к потной коже, плотную ткань его брюк вместе с посеревшими от частых стирок трусами.  
\- Сэмми, - шепчет он. – Сэмми…  
Просто повторяет, как некое заклятие твое имя, смакуя его на языке едкой отравой, полынной горечью, насквозь пропитавшей спертый воздух в ограниченном пространстве машины. Ты затыкаешь его своими губами, громким сорванным шепотом, комками выталкивающийся из изодранной, саднящей глотки, пока, обхватив его мягкий, абсолютно безвольный член, насильно дрочишь насухую, причиняя боль ему и себе.  
\- Пообещай мне. Пообещай, мать твою, что не умрешь… больше. Дин… Дин… пожалуйста, пообещай…  
Он мелко кивает. Дергает тебя на себя, зарываясь лицом в спутанную, насквозь пропахшую вашим потом ткань твоей рубашки, и стонет громко и болезненно, пока ты смаргиваешь переливающуюся радужными отблесками и влажными разводами пленку, упорно колыхающуюся перед глазами, быстро водишь рукой вверх-вниз. Трешь, как сумасшедший его полувставший член и размазываешь по головке скудную, остро пахнущую смазку. У тебя двоится в глазах и частит в груди, когда ты, дико боящийся лишиться хоть малейшего намека на контакт, склоняешься, забирая в рот пахнущую солью и немного мочой головку, принимаясь облизывать по кругу, буквально выдаивая из него болезненный, чисто механический оргазм. Не приносящий вам обоим ни капли удовлетворения.  
Дин отрешенно пялится на проезжающие по хайвэю грузовики и стирает ладонью капельки спермы с живота. А ты утыкаешься лицом в его бедро, украдкой вытирая о взмокшую кожу попавшие в рот редкие волоски. Его пальцы расслабленно покоятся на твоей макушке: не двигаясь и не призывая ни к чему. Просто выжидая, пока ты проморгаешь соленую влагу, скопившуюся в уголках глаз, и перестанешь шмыгать носом, маскируя стыдный звук под сухое покашливание.  
\- Обещаю, Сэмми, - внезапно говорит он ровно и спокойно, а затем склоняется, почти перегибаясь пополам, и целует тебя в спутанные пряди на затылке. Касается губами, обжигая теплым, прерывистым дыханием. Ты зажмуриваешься и щелкаешь кнопкой магнитолы, заполняя гудящее пространство тягучим, как засахаренный мед, голосом Планта. А Дин прячет улыбку в твоих волосах.


End file.
